


The Future Will Have Flying Cars

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooling her heels in the 1940s was not Clara's idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Will Have Flying Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done dozens if not hundreds of times before. Yet here we are.

Cooling her heels in the 1940s was not Clara's idea of a good time. She preferred the future to the past: better opportunities, more adventures, flying cars, and no incriminating photographs to explain.

The '40s did boast stellar fashions, she admitted, admiring the handsome young soldier she'd allowed to chat her up for a date. She waved him off to find his friend whilst she completed her task alone, knowing no one would question a pretty girl backstage seeking an autograph.

Objective completed, Clara stood innocently beside Bucky as Howard Stark's antigrav device failed to activate seventy years too early.


End file.
